


Reader Drabbles!

by Toilet Mojito (Wicked_Yarn)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Yarn/pseuds/Toilet%20Mojito
Summary: Wrote this first one real quick to tease ChillyVapor.Will there be more? MAYBE! I have never written Character/Reader before so forgive me if it's a little rough.





	Reader Drabbles!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChillyVapor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyVapor/gifts).



"And then we add in some Glamorous Eggs!" Mettaton explained, doing a high kick as he tossed two glitter coated eggs into the mixing bowl. Bright colorful text scrolling along the bottom, explaining that MTT Brand Glitter eggs are not to be consumed whole.

He spun and sighed dreamily as he picked up a carton of malk, cradling it against his cheek. "Now a cup of Malk! My favorite part!"

The whole carton and the measuring cup thudded into the bowl, causing flour to rise up in a plume around him. As the robot contuined to toss ingrediants around on screen, the couch dipped down jostling Reader against Sans's side. His deep voice rumbling pleasently as he spoke. "Oh hey, Mett's making another disaster."

"Shush! I wanna see what non-food he adds in next!" Reader whispered, eyes not leaving the screen even as the larger weight of the monster caused them to slip closer and closer. Sans didn't interupt after that, his gaze falling to the human beside him, wrapping an arm around her so that she'd be properly squished to his side.

The warmth of their closeness making his soul flutter with affection. Sometimes just being in the same room as her was enough to make him wonder how he got so lucky.

The show continued, his dish burst into flames and a properly prepared quiche was brought out from the back. That was when she really started to feel the weight of his gaze. Her hand, much smaller than his came up to splat a palm over his face, his constant attention stirring up butterflies in Reader's stomach. "Why are you staring at me, weirdo?"

That warm little hand did nothing to block his view or to deter him from admiring Reader. His hand slipped from her shoulder and darted under her arm, grabbing a quick handful of boob. His answer coming out as Reader jumped and squeaked. "Cause I like you, duh."

This of course brought a barage of weak slaps to his chest, looking fondly down at Reader as she protested.

"Sans! You can't just grab me like that! Come on! Rude! I'm watching tv!" her face flushed and struggling not to smile.......god he loved her.

His other hand reached down, gripping her leg and using that to lift her onto his lap. Soaking up the surprised yelp she let out. His thick, boney fingers gently pressed into the fullness of her calf and inched up towards her thigh. "I can't help myself, You're just so easy to squeeze."

Sans's grin grew wider as he watched Reader's eyes go wide, her cheeks growing redder and finally she looked away. Heart pounding wildly in her chest from his words as each gentle touch sent a thrill up her spine.

"S-stop it, dummy..." her protests growing weaker under the weight of his affection.

"Heh, Can't help it. I'm addicted to the squish." he said, cradling her body to his and flopping sidway onto the couch. Boney face gently nuzzling into Reader's neck. He let his eyes drift closed, deeply inhaling her scent as his hand traveled over her plump thighs and up to gently rest on her stomach. "You ever see something so cute you just gotta smoosh it? That's you."

"Stop talkin' bout my squish..." Reader countered lamely. Her hands coming to rest on top of his, unable to fight against it, she decided instead to just soak it up. Allowing the skeleton to trace her figure and stomach but wiggling when his hand reached her chest once more. Instead of groping her again he placed his thumb in the valley of her breasts to feel her heartbeat.

"Hey, Reader....I love you." he said softly into her ear, the fluttering of her soul syncing up to the pounding of her heart.


End file.
